Tema del foro:Versus entre Personajes/@comment-179.7.102.107-20170226235631/@comment-18559825-20170227191947
Shira918 escribió: La tecnica de Tayuya al arecer es lenta, es totalmente ilogico que Temari pueda reaccionar a la velocidad del sonido pues esa velocidad es similar a la del Raikage y es mas ilogico aun cuando Temari ademas de mover su abanico dice el nombre de su tecnica ¿eso tiene algo de coherencia? Aun sigo en mi punto Temari no puede reaccionar a la velocidad del sonido ni defenderse si las marionetas de Chiyo van hacia ella rapidamente y aunque logre atacarla Chiyo lo evadiria con facilidad mientras se acerca. Sigue el mismo punto, puedes ver claramente las ondas sonoras acercándose a Temari, no puedes simplemente negar eso. ¿Desde qué momento se estableció que A va a la velocidad del sonido? Estas infravalorando su velocidad XD Y Temari no dice nada, lo que aparece es el nombre de la técnica pero eso no implica que ella lo haya pronunciado, a menos que quieras decirme que acá Shikamaru e Ino están diciendo todas las características de sus Jutsus y su historia porque si (por no decir que por algún motivo hablan en tercera persona), tu punto sería válido si hubiese un globo de texto, pero no lo hay, así que no puedes decir que Temari realmente este diciendo algo. Cuando Temari hizo el Jutsu, Tayuya se defendio (aunque murio) la rafaga de viento era visible. Eso no ocurrio :v No entiendo, ¿como que partida a la mitad? Ni Tayuya con solo un tronco como escudo fue asesinada por el viento ya que al parecer fueron los efectos colaterales los que la mataron (los arboles que cayeron sobre ella) ¿como es que Chiyo con un escudo de Chakra moriria por eso? Ademas 3 escudos son suficientes para tanquearse la mayoria de la tecnica, Chiyo no recibiria heridas graves asi. Porque Tayuya nunca estubo tan cerca del ataque en primer lugar, el Databook especifica que el Jutsu puede terminar cortando construcciones las cuales terminaran cayendo sobre su objetivo, lo que golpeó a Tayuya no fue la cuchillada de Kamatari, fueron dos de los troncos que corto que terminaron golpeando antes de que la cuchillada de Kamatari llegase hacia ella. The effects of the jutsu stretch outwards for several hundred metres. The swirling winds also whip up the mowed down trees and boulders which rain down on the helpless enemy!! Si tu punto es decirme que Chiyo empezara a usar más de un escudo al darse cuenta de que esta herida, significa que la cuchillada de Kamatari de hecho la golpeó, lo cual significa que Chiyo sería partida por la mitad o por cualquier parte del cuerpo. Aun no entiendes mi punto, la velocidad a la que va la arena de hierro mas su dureza le dan mayor poder destructivo eso sumado al elemento magenetico que hace que la arena gane aun mas velocidad haciendolas casi invisibles dan como resultado un ataque bastante destructivo eso es mas potente que el Futon de Temari y el escudo de Chiyo pudo tanquearse eso, con ese feat se puede hasta suponer que ese escudo tiene la misma dureza del acero So? Si el ataque que utilizó Sasori contra Chiyo es más potente que el de Temari, significa que debe ser Tier 8-A (Multy-City Block), ¿ese ataque puede destruir múltiples bloques de ciudad? Si no puede, no puedes decir que es más potente que el de Temari. ¿Y qué con la dureza del acero? Eso se decía del cuerpo del Raikage y el ataque de Kamatari es establecido como un superior a la Red de la alianza Shinobi, el cual fue capaz de pasar atreves de la piel del Raikage.